Burned
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Kalona is vanquished. Zoey and Stark are soulmates. Heath is dead. Stevie Rae deals with problems of her own. Aphrodite and Darius are passionatly in love. Zoey is getting rundown. It was never going to end, was it?
1. Destined

Stupid. Boring. Pathetic.

That's what I think my life is like right now. I was entombed into neverending danger, and I was afraid to run- actually terrified fitted the situation more properly. I felt myself glow, and disapear. A blinding light came before me, drowning me... That was when I screamed. The blinding light swallowed me, and I awoke in a meadow. It was very alluring. I caught a glimpse of a cherry tree, up ahead of me.

I ran.

I pushed my legs faster, _but I couldn't run fast enough._ The tree seemed to absorb itself- like it was getting smaller. I kept running. Eventually black splotches covered my eyes, as the tree disapeared completly. As the black splotches filled my eyes, I felt disconnected. Like I lost my soul from my body completly. Maybe I had? Did I lose my soul?

No.

I knew for a fact that I didn't lose my soul. I was just gone. My mind wandered the never-ending tunnel of darkness. It devoured me.

"Zoey."

I turned toward the sound, I blinked. I opened my eyes, and I was in a meadow? It had to be a dream. Earth had no beautiful meadows like this. I heard the dripping of water, and a fishing pole being cast.

"Heath.." I barley heard myself whisper_. _Sadness would have knocked me to my knees if he hadn't ran_, _and caught me as I fell.

"But you don't belong here! Your dead!" I sobbed against his chest.

"Zo, babe, this is the Otherworld. It's not me that doesn't belong here- it's you."

Memory crashed over me, drowning me with despairand darkness and reality as my world shattered, and everything went black.

***

I awoke, and I was on the meadow grass, Heath leaning over me. "Heath..." I merley whispered.

"Zoey.." He whispered back. He hugged me, we held eachother until we were both sobbing.

"Zo, you need to see what your friends are doing." He whiped his hands in the air infront of me, like he was washing a window, and I saw a black girl hugging a blond haired girl, sobbing. A boy, and another boy were holding hands, sobbing, and a girl had her head in a man's chest, also crying. Also a girl was there, she was sobbing, but she was alone. But the person who caught my eye was the teenage boy holding a girl. He was sobbing the loudest, repeating; 'It's all my fault' or 'I'm so sorry'. I didn't know them. Heath whiped his hand in the air again, and I was back in the meadow with him.

"Remember them Zo?"

"No."

He looked concerned. "Think about all of your elements. One at a time. Then you will remember them. Close your eyes, and _think._" I closed my eyes. I thought about air. The boy's that were holding hands popped in my mind. I gasped, and opened my eyes.

"Damien, and Jack..." I whispered. He nodded.

"Think about fire, and water next." I nodded, and closed my eyes again. I thought about fire, and water, and the black girl popped in my head, still hugging the white girl. I opened my eyes.

"Shaunee.. Erin.." Tears starting filling the corner of my eyes. "Aphrodite, Darius..."

"I know your sad Zo. Your almost done. Think about Earth." I closed my eyes, and thought about Earth. The girl that was alone appeared in my mind.

"Stevie Rae.." I said, my eyes still closed. _Spirit..._

That word ran through my mind. I immediatly thought about it. The boy that was holding the girl's body showed up in my head.

"I knew you could do it." Heath whispered, tears starting to overflow in both of our eyes. "You can do this. I believe in you. I will be your angel."

I managed to laugh. "Your going to be my angel?" I said, sarcastically.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" He chuckled.

"When did you get so old Heath?" I smiled.

"Since I died." He frowned a bit.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry Zo." I closed my eyes, then opened them again.

"I love you Heath." I said, letting my eyes look at his face, one last time.

"I love you to Zo." We both were crying hard. He smiled at me, through his tears, and I returned the sad smile.

"Stark..." Was all I whispered before I blacked out again.

***

I was alone.

A girl appeared before me.

"Nyx!" I blurted. She smiled warmly at me, making me feel hopeful.

"Zoeybird." Nyx spoke in her wonderful voice. She was beautiful, wearing a long white dress. Her black hair was pulled up into a high, elegant bun. She reached out and touched my shoulder. "Spirit, be with Zoey, comfort her." As soon as she spoke the words I felt my element flow through me, in spite of where I was and why I was there, I smiled. "There is that smile that I love so much u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"Oh Goddess!" I put my face in my hands "I messed up. I really, really messed up."

"No, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You are following your heart." Nyx took my face, gently lifting it up to meet her eyes. "You don't belong here. You belong in the world of the living. You belong with your friends and your Grandma."

"What do I do now?" I asked. I didn't know how I got to the Otherworld, so I obviously didn't know how to get back.

"Take my hand u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." I walked over to my beautiful Goddess, placing my hand in hers I closed my eyes.


	2. Awakening

I opened my eyes. The vision from Nyx lifted a terrible weight from my chest. I still felt disconnected because I missed Stark. I missed his smile. I missed his face. I missed his voice. My eyes were still blurry. I cleared my eyes. Stark was hovering over me, his eyes red and puffy- his cheeks were also tear-stained.

"Stark.." I whispered.

His eyes tuned and locked themselves with mine. I saw him draw in a deep breath, the tears starting to flow over yet again. I reached my one hand up, weakly, to touch his cheek.

"Zoey.." He murmured.

"I'm here." I said.

"Zoey.. I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself. Even if I like a hundred thousand years." He stood up, and ran out of the room, sobbing.

I heard several fledgings burst into the room. It was dark outside, so it was the middle of the day. (Well, for humans, night. You know- our days and nighs have been turned around.) I have been unconcious for a while. I closed my eyes.

"Is she still unconcious?" I heard Erin ask.

"I sure hope not twin." Shaunee answered.

I felt someone come up and check my wrist for a pulse.

"She is alive. She is sleeping." Darius proclaimed. I finally gave in.

"No. I'm not." I flung my eyes open.

"Zoey!" Shaunee and Erin squeled together.

"Oh thank Goddess." Aphrodite sighed, burying her face into Darius's chest. Darius just smiled at me.

"Zoey!" Damien and Jack whispered.

I soon realized the person I wanted to see the most was not in the room. I looked at my hands. My Marks were back. At least that's a good sign. started to stand up.

"Priestess! You just got up! Stay down." Darius commanded.

"I am going to find Stark. Then I will rest." I stood up completly, and ran.


	3. Plan

I let my instincts take over. They were pushing me- guidng me, towards the love of my life. I just needed to see him, to hear his voice reassure me that we were okay. I needed to know he was safe. I pushed my legs faster until I heard a movement out of the corner of my vision. I stopped suddenly, and whipped my head around only to see Stark walking slowly toward me.

"Zoey." He said.

"Hi Stark." I ran up and hugged him.

"Don't hug me. I failed you. I failed Heath. I failed as your Warrior. I understand if you never want me to be your Warrior again." He bowed his head in shame.

"Stark." I put my finger on his chin, and lifted his head to meet my gaze. "I am proud of you. Your the best Warrior a girl could ever want. Your just new to this."

"You still want me to be your Warrior, after Heath was killed?"

"Of course. I-I-I l-love y-you." I stuttered.

His cocky grin was back. "Did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes." I said. He took my hand and we went inside. We went to my room, and sat down on the bed.

"Remember when you said you loved me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you too." Stark said. He slowly leaned forward to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but passionate- and over to soon.

"Now that was the perfect moment.." Stark whispered. He hugged me close.

"This will always be my perfect moment." I took his hand. I started leading him towards the East Wall. I knew what I wanted. Him- for all eternity.

"I heard that." We stopped.

"What?" I asked, suddenly.

"I heard your thoughts. I still can. I still am." He proclaimed.

"What thought did you hear?"

"You want to be together for all eternity." He blushed.

A sudden thought hit me like a tidal wave.

_You will find out soon enough._

Heath said that to me in the Otherworld. He meant that about Stark, and I. He said that he loved me when I was in the Otherworld- Stark did. This could only mean one thing. Stark, and I were soulmates. Somewhere deep, down inside of my soul- the blood of my Grandmother's people rejoiced.


	4. Attached

"I caught that thought too." Stark proclaimed, us stopping to a complet stop- by the East Wall.

"_Abouuuuuutt_....." I dragged the word on, for effect.

"Us being soulmates." His cheeks turned a dark shade on red.

"Do you think it's true?" I whispered.

"Yes." He smiled at me, and I eagerly returned the smile.

He leaned forward and kissed me. My arms went up around his broad shoulders, and he put his hands on both sides of my face. We felt a cold air whip around us. He pulled away and studied me.

"Are you doing that? If so please call Air off." He chuckled, which was interupted by a shiver.

It's not me." I shivered as well. A wierd, skin-crawling feeling ran up my spine. He obviously felt it to because we both tensed up.

We turned to face her presence. Nyx- the Goddess of Vampyres stood before us. (Actually floated, she was hovering off of the ground, not touching it.) Her long, black hair flowed down past her hip. She had on cresent moon earrings, and she was utterly beautiful. Even Stark was mesmerized by her presence.

_"Hello my beautiful childeren. Zoeybird you have discovered your soulmate. You will now be placed with a Mark over your hearts, that will bind you forever. You will both also be given a gift of talking through your thoughts. Zoeybird I am giving you, yet another- gift to keep. The gift is a stronger affinity with Spirit. With Spirit you can now freeze people where they are, heal, and commence force fields around yourself, and the ones you love. Stark. I am giving you two gifts. The first gift is to be able to go outside in the sunlight without even a sunburn. Also, the gift of major speed. Use it to protect Zoey. Stevie Rae will also now have the ability to go outside in the daylight. Only if you- Zoey, give her this orb." _

She put her hands together and pulled them apart as a ball of colours formed in her hands. She gave it to my care. I held it. I felt it's power. I felt power. _I felt powerful. _

_"I am leaving you now Zoeybird, and her faithful Warrior, Stark. Be well. I know you can do it. Goodbye my dear ones. I love you." _

And the Goddess, Nyx- vanished with her aura, power, and presence behind us.


	5. Emotional

Once the burning sensation disolved completly from my chest, I knew complete joy. I knew it. I really knew it. Stark is my soulmate.

_"Zoey. Zoey can you hear me?"_ Stark whispered to me through my thoughts.

_"Yes. Yes I hear you." _I whispered back through my thoughts.

We started laughing. A choking sound was heard from behind us. I looked over, and Stark whipped his head in that direction. Kalona stood not even ten feet away from us, with a look of utter diselief on his face.

"May I help you?" Stark asked, calmly.

"Yes. Get away from _my_ A-ya!" He screeched.

Stark rolled his eyes, "She is not _your_ A-ya. She is my Zoey. We are soulmates." Calm, and collected- he lifted his shirt, showing the new lace tattoo that was shaped into a heart. It was uttely beautiful.

Kalona looked at Stark's chest with disbelief. I felt like I might explode. He should just leave us alone for the rest of eternity. I silently called all of the elements on. I felt powerful.

"Kalona, I am going to burn you now." I proclaimed.

"What?" He asked. Gosh, he was dumb.

"I said I am going to burn you now. Gosh, are you slow?" I whipped both of my hands in his direction. "Burn."

Kalona immediatly caught aflame. He was like Anastasia- a burning body. He screeched.

"Wash." The fire was put out, leaving him gasping. "Blow." I purshed my lips, and blew in his direction. He was lifted off of the ground, screaming down the halls of the school, until he was completly out of sight.

"Zoey?" Stark asked, gently. "You know you can call off the elements right?" His cocky grin was back.

I called off the elements one by one, feeling it's energy leave my body for the time being. I smiled. I just figured out how to defeat Kalona.

"Stark! I know how to defeat Kalona!" I sang.

"What? How?" He stuttered.

"We form a circle. We ask the elements to make him leave." He smiled, noticing then that my idea, was just the hint to destoy him forever.


	6. Discovery

"Okay guys. Form your circle. I asked Kalona to meet me here in exactly five minutes. Go. Form. Now, please." I ran, and handed everyone their candles. I walked over to the middle of the circle. "Everyone! Hide. He's coming."

They all ran and hid behind bushes, walls, and trees. Kalona walked over to me, and hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Kalona can you stand right here please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He stood there.

"Spirit, freeze him in the spot he is in now!" I pointed at him.

He tryed lifting his feet, but he couldn't move.

"Everyone! Come quick!" Everyone came out of their places. Aphrodite, and Darius came with them, hiding by the wall. Stark was with them, with his bow and arrow ready to shoot.

I ran over to Air. "Air please blow Kalona away forever. Get rid of the dark tainted Spirit, Air. And destroy it for all eternity. Blow him away forever. Come to me, Air!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and he screeched in pain.

I ran over to Fire. "Fire please burn Kalona away forever. Get rid of his dark tainted Spirit, Fire. And destroy it for all eternity. Burn him to a crisp, forever. Come to me, Fire!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and he tryed holding his chest together- like he was stopping his cold heart from exploding out of his chest.

I ran over to Water. "Water, please wash Kalona away forever. Get rid of his dark tainted Spirit, Water. And destroy it for all eternity. Wash him until he drowns, forever. Come to me, Water" I touched the lighter to the candle, and he held his breath like he was drowning. His lips started to turn blue.

I ran over to Earth. "Earth, please trap Kalona away forever. Get rid of his dark tainted Spirit, Earth. And destroy it for all eternity. Trap him forever. Come to me, Earth!" I touched the lighter to the candle. He fell to his knees.

I ran to the center of the circle, to envoke Spirit. "Spirit, please kill, and destroy Kalona forever. Get rid of his dark tainted Spirit, please Spirit. And destroy it for all eternity. Kill, and destroy him forever, Spirit. Come to me, Spirit!" I touched the lighter to the candle, and he fell completly limp. Unconcious.

_"Kalona, fallen immortal. You were never mad to walk this world. You are evil, destined for death. With the power of the elements- Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. I command you, die forever!" I screamed. _

Kalona's lips were completly blue then, and his chest had stopped moving. I checked his pulse, he was dead. I ran over to Air.

"Thank you Air, you may depart."

I ran over to Fire, "Thank you Fire, you may depart."

I ran over to Water, "Thank you Water, you may depart."

I ran over to Earth, "Thank you Earth, you may depart."

I ran back to the center of the circle, "Thank you Spirit, you may depart."

I walked slowly over to Kalona my hand raised- fire radiating in my palms. I touched his arms, and he burned to a crisp. I put him out with Water, and purshed me lips, and blew he smoke away. We really did it. We defeated Kalona.


	7. Craziness

"Zoey!"

I turned toward the sound. I only had an instant to see him running towards me, before blackness swallowed me.

*****

_I felt weak. Hopeless. Like I lost my soul from my body completly. I was back in the Otherworld. Heath was standing before me- a huge grin spreading across his face._

_"Zo. I told you. I told you, you could do it." He started to cry, when I started to cry. He hugged me, it reminded me of home, the past, the way things would have been if I never got Marked. All of a sudden I started to dissolve._

_"No! Wait! I can't leave yet!" I yelled. _

_He smiled patiently, "It's your soul, babe. I love you. You did well." _

_I smiled back, "Thank you Heath. I love you too. I couldn't have done it without you."_

_After I said that I dissolved completly._

_*****_

I opened my eyes with a gasp. Stark was hovering over me, crying. He looked at me.

"Oh Goddess! What happened Zoey?" He asked, worridly.

"I felt exausted after I did the circle, so I passed out. Heath visited me-" I stopped there, realizing I had already said to much.

"What did Heath say?"

"That he tod me I could do it. That he was proud of me, and that he loved me." I started to cry. "I miss him Stark."

"I know." He hugged me in his chest, and he soothed my back, like I was a baby. I totally ruined his shirt.

"I ruined your shirt."

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Stark soothed.

I soon realized we were on my bed. He layed back, with my head on his chest, and his arm protectively around me. After what seemed like seconds, Stark and I were sleeping.


	8. Memories

Waking up was wierd. I was used to the warm, sensational feeling of my protective Warrior beside me. But the bed was empty. (Besides me.) I started feeling tense and nervous. _Worried. _

_Stark. Stark, where are you?_

_In the Kitchen fetching you a snack._

_Hurry back._

_Always. _

I sat up in my bed, and decided to check my calls. Their was a missed one from my Grandma. I flipped open the phone, searched through my contacts, and called my Grandma. She picked up on the first ring.

"Zoeybird! What a wonderful surprise!"

I choked back tears, "Hi Grandma."

"How are you, deary?"

"Good, just tired. We defeated Kalona yesterday."

Her voice instantly filled with excitement, "I knew you could do it, Zoeybird! I am so proud of you!"

"I miss you Grandma." I started to cry a tiny bit.

"I miss you Grandma."

Stark walked in the room, holding a tray of food. "I got to go Grandma."

"I love you. I am so proud of you. I know our relatives are proud of you too. I can feel it."

"I love you too, Grandma."

Stark came up to me, and took my hand.

"I got to go to the store to get some sweaters. I will be back before two hours." He kissed me quickly, and I left.

As I was going out to my Vintage VW Bug, something hit the back of my head, really hard- making me pass out.


	9. Critizied

_Stark. Stark. _I said in my mind_._

_Zoey? Where are you?_

_Dining Hall. Neferet has me. Help._

_On my way!_

I was tied against a chair, with a rope in my mouth. Neferet was standing infront of me, with a few Red Fledgings.

"Now. Zoey. You see I have you here." Neferet laughed. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"Now, I am going to kill you!" She laughed again. "Calista, Amber, attack!"

They ran with inhuman speed over to me. One latched on my wrist, while the other grabbed my other wrist. They both sunk their teeth into my wrists, and sucked.

"Fire.." I whispered, feeling dizzy. "Burn.. Neferet.. Until.. She Is.. Dead!" I whispered.

She immediatly caught aflame. The last thing I remembered was Neferet's horrid screaming, the moans of the Red Fledgings, and Stark busting into the room.

**I am so sorry about the very short chapter! It get's better.**

**-JazzyJessica.**


	10. Embraced

I awoke on my bed. I realized Stark was lying beside me. My wrists hurt.

"Stark.." I whispered.

He looked at me. I guess he was awake. "Yes?" He looked at me, and then slowly leaned forward kissing me.

"Stark. We can't do this right now. We have a Full Moon Ritual in like, an hour." I stated. He groaned, and stood up. He picked me up, and we both got changed. We walked to the Rec. Hall. Once we were there, we noticed the gang was already there, in their places in the circle. I walked to the center of the circle, and we began the Ritual.

We didn't even get to Air, when we heard wet, raspy coughing. Once I saw who it was, I felt my heart clench. Jack was rejecting the Change. I screamed and ran over to Jack. Once Damien noticed what was going on, he reacted the same way. Jack was turned over at the waist, puking his life's blood on the ground. Damien was hugging him close, dodging the blood coming out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. I was pressing towels to his mouth.

"No!" He said, between coughs. "I don't want to die!"

"You will be back in a few days. Now go be embraced by the Goddess." Damien soothed.

Jack nodded, and he went completly limp. His lips just opened a littlle, blood pouring out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Jack Twist was dead.

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR FRIDAY. PLEASE COMMENT. THANKS.**

**-JazzyJessica.**


	11. Directions

After cleaning up the blood, and getting Damien to release his body, the Fledgings started crying.

"But why do you get to be High Priestess?!" A girl yelled, through her tears.

Thankfully Lenobia stepped in. "She was High Priestess in training. So you will treat her like you did Neferet. Do so, or you will be punished."

Everyone immediatly went silent. A few girls stared at me with daggers, making me mad.

"Okay everyone. This Ritual is cancelled. I don't think Damien, or Air, can handle doing this Ritual. Dismissed!" Everyone poured ot of the room.

We all gathered to walk out of the room, when Damien started swaying. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the floor.

DAMIEN'S Point Of View

I felt unusally dizzy, walking out of the room, making me collapse.

The next thing I knew, I was standing before Jack, and Nyx.

"Damien.." Jack whispered.

"My dear son.." Nyx said. "Jack will not come back as a Red Fledging alone. Neferet is not here to heal him. To do so, you must sacrifice yourself to save Jack. But, if you do that, you both will return to Earth as Red Fledgings. Or else- Jack will remain here with me, for all eternity. Save him Damien.. your his only hope." She smiled at me.

"Please, save me Damien.." Jack whispered.

"I will. No matter what.." I murmured, before everything faded.


	12. Burned

ZOEY'S Point Of View

Damien's eyes started to flutter, making me tense up. With a gasp, his eyelids opened, also making him spring up in the bed. Hg e was panting in short breaths, like he was hypervenilating.

"Zoey!" He squealed.

"Damien. t's okay. I'm here." I soothed.

"What happened?" He asked, blinking rapidly.

"You passed out.." I stuttered, "What happened to you?"

"I started feeling dizzy.." He moaned in pain, "Then I saw Jack, and Nyx."

I smiled slightly, "What did they say?"

"That the only way Jack will come back to life is if I kill myself to see him." I felt my eyes get huge, "But she said, when I do so, we will both come back as Red Fledgings. Nyx said if I don't do it, Jack will be there for all eternity."

"Then, you have to do it. You have to save him." I heard myself murmur.

"I know. Zoey. Burn me." He pleaded.

"I can't do that!" I practically yelled.

"Then, Shaunee will." He roared.

I took three deep breaths, and said, "Fire, burn." I stared at Damien. He screeched, and he was dead.

"What did I just do?!" I said to myself. _I'd just killed Damien._

I am the monster. What if they don't come back to life? What if Nyx trapped them both away forever? No. Nyx wouldn't allow that. I stood up, and walked towards the Dining Hall, to face to mass of anger- my friends have building up for me.


	13. Surprise

The Dining Hall was unusually crowded. There was maybe about twenty other Fledgings besides my 'in' group. I gulped and walked slowly over to face the music.

"Hey guys."

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds cracky.." Aphrodite said.

"Puberty!" Shaunee and Erin shrieked at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at them, "I killed Damien!" I blurted.

They dropped their forks, and stood up.

"You did what?!" Shaunee screamed.

"What she said! You did _what_?!" Erin finished for her.

"Guys, Damien told me too." I said. That shut them up.

"What do you mean he _told you to_?" Shaunee said, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Erin said.

"He told me that when he passed out, Nyx and Jack visited him. He said that Nyx told him that the only way to save Jack is to die. Nyx said she will make them come back to life without a healer, as Red Fledgings. Trust me. They will be coming back, really soon. Please don't hate me." I started crying.

"We don't hate you." Shaunee said.

"Thanks for telling us the truth." Erin finished.

"Zoey. I believe you." Aphrodite said. We all turned, open-mouthed, towards Aphrodite.

"You all heard me. I believe Zoey. Blah." She grabbed Darius, and towed him out of the Dining Hall.

"Okay.." I said, confused.

"Anyways, should we have a prom?" Erin's outburst shocked us.

"Yeah, I could do for a prom." I nodded, gleamily.

"Let's start planning." Shaunee said.

The door to the Dining Hall burst open, and fifteen new Fledgings walked in the room.


	14. Flawless

They walked over to us with a kind of beauty. Flawless. I also could tell Dragon was leading them over to me.

"Zoey Redbird. It is a pleasure to see you again." Dragon gripped my forearm, in the traditional vampyre greeting. I then realized Stark hasn't said a word, since the Ritual.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Just tired."

I nodded in agreement, but I knew I would be meeting the Fledgings at this moment.

"Zoey. This is Calista." He pointed to another pretty blond girl. (Another pretty blond?!) She had short hair like Stevie Rae's, that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hi." She said to me. I smiled.

"These Fledgings are, Kaleyse, Selene, Lotus, and Shaune." Three beautiful brunettes stepped out of the pack. They smiled warmly at me, and walked back to their spot in their group. A boy stepped out, and walked over to Shaunee. They looked almost identical. Both a lovely, cocha colour skin. They smiled, warmly at eachother. Very warmly.

He pointed to a group of five kids. "They are Bree, Alice, Caitlyn, Devon, and Christopher. He prefers to be called Chris though." Chris nodded in agreement. While the other kids channelled their 'hellos'.

"Last but not least, these five Fledgings are.." He pointed to the last five kids in the group. "Amber, Kate, Riley, Jayce, and Night." Night sure did remind me of Erik. They all smiled warmly at me.

"Okay eveyone. Go get some sleep, we could all use it." I made a hand gesture towards Stark, who was silently sleeping on my shoulder. He looked adorable. They chuckled, and started to walk out of the room. "Wait!" I yelled, waking Stark up. "Welcome to the House Of Night." I smiled.

"They eagerly returned the smiles back. Stark was starting to doze off, again.

"Wind come to me." I felt the Air aound me change. "Blow Stark, and I, to my room, without hurting us. And Spirit, be with every Fledging, and Stark, making them feel at home." Stark woke up, and we were flown to my room. We collapsed on my bed.

"I love you Stark." I murmured.

"I love you too, Zoey." He whispered.

I fell asleep in the comfort, and safety of my beloved, Warrior's arms.


	15. Magical

I had a very _strange _dream. I was with Nyx, Damien, and Jack. They were happy, like thats where they belonged.

"Zoey.." Damien had whispered. "Were coming."

That was when I woke up. Stark was sleeping beside me, and I had this urge to wake him up.

"Stark.." I whispered, pushing his shoulders, "Stark.."

His eyelids fluttered, and he looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

His cocky grin, that I loved so much, was back. "Hey."

"Hey, umm.. I have to have a shower, and I was wondering... do you want to wash my back?"

"Are you serious?" He perked up.

"Yep. What if I fall in the shower, and need my Warrior?" I chuckled. "Just no distractions."

"Alright."

We walked into the bathroom, and got undressed. We hopped in the shower. I turned on the water, and I shuddered when it hit me. I felt Stark's arms go protectivly around me, and he started kissing my neck rapidly. It was _very_ distracting.

"Stark. We have to have a shower. No sex in the shower."

"Mhmm.." He moaned, "Maybe we could do both..?"

"Okay." I turned towards him, and he kissed me hard. It was a very long shower.

*****

We all rushed down to the infirmary after I explained my dream to everyone. The infirmary was- of course, across the campus. This only made me run faster. My instincts were kicking in, telling me they were alive. That they were okay. We burst through the doors to the Infirmary, and stopped to a halt. Damien, and Jack were rolling on th ground, blood-crazed.

"Dallas! Johnny B! Hold them down!" Stevie Rae commanded. They immediatly complied.

Dallas and Johnny B, tryed holding them down, dodging their bites. I knew what I had to do.

"Form a circle!" I yelled.

Everyone gathered in their places. I ran over to Air. No one was there.

"Aphrodite! Do Spirit!" She nodded and ran to Air. I demonstrated Air.

"Air come to this circle, and blow Jack, and Damien's pain away. Come to me Air!" The Air changed, and she ran to Fire.

"Fire come to this circle, and burn Jack, and Damien's pain away. Come to me Fire!" I felt hot, and she ran to Water.

"Water come to this circle, and wash Jack, and Damien's pain away. Come to me Water!" I heard the crashing of waves in my ears, and smelled the ocean. She ran over to wear Earth is represented.

"Earth come to this circle, and we ask that your nurishing strength destroy Jack, and Damien's pain away. Come to me Earth!" I smelled honeysuckle, and hay. I felt the meadow grass under my feet. She ran over to Spirit.

"And lastly, Spirit come to this circle, and heal Jack, and Damen's pain away. Come to me Spirit!" I felt my Spirit flutter, and Damien and Jack stopped. They looked up, and everyone gasped.

Jack and Damien's Marks have been completed. Jack's was a series of numbers and letters outlining his face. Like they exploded out of his coloured in, cresent moon. Damien's Mark was filled in as well, but his was a series of stars swirling his forhead, and brought under his eyes. Like a mask. They completed the Change, into Red Vampyres.


	16. Intimidating

A thought hit me like a Tidal Wave. (Tidal Wave.. hehe.) I still haven't given Stevie Rae her orb. I ran down the narrow halls of the House Of Night, in search of Stevie Rae. I found her in her room.

"Stevie Rae!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"You can now walk outside in the daylight."

She gave me a confused look. I made the orb grow between m hands, and pointed my hands at her. The orb disapeared and bolted for Stevie Rae. It hit her, making her gasp. She turned all sorts of colours, then she went back to normal.

"Zoey! What did you just do to me?!" She shreiked.

"Let me show you." I grabbed her hand, and led her towards the door. It was the middle of the night. (Day for us.) I pushed her outside into the direct sunlight. Nothing happened. Her eyes widened, and she screamed in happiness.

"I can go outside in the sunlight again! Eeep! Zoey! Thankyou so much! Can Stark go outside too?" I nodded, and smiled like a fool.

"I got to go inside for a bit. Enjoy yourself." Still smiling, I turned around, and walked around the campus in search of Aphrodite.

I found her in her room, brushing her hair back into a cute ponytail. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes. But that was not what caught my sight. She had a full Vampyre Mark outlining her face. It had stickman walking on a line of scarlet blue letters. It formed the outside of her face. Wrapping around her jawline, and bursting into the Cresent Moon that was perfectly centered in the middle of her forehead.

"Aphrodite.. Did you draw that?" I wasn't convinced.

"Nope. Nyx came, and Marked me again. I feel like a real Goddess now." She smiled warmly at me.

"That's so magical. See! Nyx has a reason for everything, and everything she does is for a reason." I proclaimed. "Oh, and by the way, have you had any visions lately?"

She nodded slightly, "Just about our future prom. It is going to be perfect! we should hold it in a week." I nodded, and we planned where we left off. But somewhere deep, down inside of me, I knew surprises were yet to come.


	17. Lust

"So, we get a disco ball, a band, and catoring?" I asked, Aphrodite.

"Yep. Let's get started." We ran to find the others.

*****

"We all already have a prom ready for tomorrow night." Stevie Rae mentioned, once everyone had taken their seats.

"The prom is tomorrow. I don't have a dress. Great. Just great. And I am dateless on top of that!" I yelled.

"No your not."

I whirled myself around, to find my face inches away from Stark's.

"Zoey, would you like to go to prom with me?" He smiled.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" I jumped on him, and we kissed for a while, until we heard someone clear their throat. He jumped away from eachother like we were kids being caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Stark just chuckled, and draped an arm around me.

"Okay, barf." Aprodite said. "Just, don't do that again. Barf."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Anyways, I need a dress. Girls!" I snapped my fingers at them, like a sassy teenager in those old movies. "To the mall!"

We all gathered together, and headed for the mall. Once, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Shaunee, Erin, and myself, were in Darius's Hummer, we drove off towards the mall. We pulled up in the mall parking lot, and went inside. We were immediatly overrun by stores. _Dollarama, Urban Heritage, Hot Topic, Aeropostale, Ardenes_, and many more. But the one we needed was a dress boutique. We all ran inside.

*****

My dress was a beautiful pink one. It had a lasy pattern that can make anyone look beautiful. Stevie Rae's dress was gorgeous. Her dress was sort of like mine, just baby blue. It had cute beading at the top, and a lasy pattern like mine at the bottom. Erin's dress was blue. It was strapless, and she has a silver line that runs on the top. It is also aquainted with a blue sash, to hold in her hands. It suited the dress perfectly. Shaunee's dress was a pretty red colour. Like Stevie Rae's Marks. The straps were on her arms, just under her shoulders, so her shoulders were bare. Her dress was long, and unike, and it suited Shaunee well. Aphrodite's dress is amazing. It is a baby blue as well, and also strapless. It is cut down the middle between her breasts, and it bound with a beautiful bead pattern. The dresses we bought are amazing.


	18. Excited

The Prom is tonight, and I am actually ready. My _fairytale dream_ night was finally going to happen. I shivered.

"Air come to me. Warm the Air up." I pursed my lips, and blew. The Air suddenly felt warmer, making me almost break a sweat. Well, at least this was better, than freezing.

*****

"Hi Grandma."

"Oh Zoeybird! How are you, baby?"

"I am good, I just miss you alot. I wish there was a way I could see you." I choked back tears.

"Well, baby, tomorrow is Parent Visitation Night, is it not?" She asked.

She was right. It was Parent Visitation Night tomorrow. Gosh, I had totally forgotten about it.

"Will you come, Grandma? Please." I whispered.

"Of course I will! I will be there, right when the doors open to see you."

"I got to go, Grandma. Prom tonight. I love you."

"My love goes with you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

I hung up the phone. The Cherokee word or Daughter had made me feel at home. Also, the talk with my Grandma, lifted a terrible weight from my chest. Erin burst in the room.

"Zoey! Shaunee, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, and I, are all going to get our hair done! Want to come?" She asked, jumping up and down, like a puppy.

"Sure!" I grabbed my purse, and ran out of the room.

**SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**-Jessica.**


	19. Taste

**TO SEE THEIR HAIR STYLES LOOK ON MY PROFILE!**

We were all ready, and we had our dresses on. I was just applying my makeup, and adding the finishing touches to my moistorizing. I put on lip gloss, and put on mascara. I was done, so I stepped out of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I asked, Aphrodite.

"I love it!" Aphrodite sprang up, and hugged me- being careful not to wreck my dress, hair, or nails. She looked pretty amazing herself.

"Oh, and- knowing you, and Stark.." She walked, and grabbed mints out of her purse, "You'll need these."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You both will probably makeout lots, won't you?" She snickered, and raised her eyebrows at me.

I sighed, happily, "Yes."

I took the mints from her, and put one in my mouth. It tasted like.. well.. a mint. Just it had a taste, that exploded in my mouth.

"Yes. There is blood in it. It is made of blood. Only blood. You can get it from the Vamps." I finished the mint, and we went down to enjoy our prom.

*****

Aphrodite, and I walked down the narrow stairs, towards the dorm. Once, we were in the dorm, Stark is what caught my eye. He was dressed in a seriously attractive suit, with his brown hair washed, but looking messy- like his bad boy style. He was holding a rose. He smiled the second he caught sight of me, and his eyes got huge.

"You like?" I asked, Stark. I twirled myself around, so he could get a better look.

"You look really sexy, Z." He grabbed my waist, and moved his one hand, up my body. "Really, sexy.." He grabbed my breast.

"Uh-hum!" Darius said, once he caught sight of where Stark's hand was. He moved his hand.

"Sorry Darius." We murmured. He chuckled, and stayed latched on Aphrodite.

"Smooth guys.." Stevie Rae whispered, clutching Dallas to her side. He was just grinning.

"Alright! Everyone ready for prom!" Erin yelled.

"Yeah, are you ready?!" Shaunee yelled, finishing Erin.

We all channelled out 'yeahs!'

"Then, let's go!" Damien, and Jack yelled at the same time. I didn't even notice them.

We all stepped into the prom, with our dates strongly by our side.


	20. Prom

The prom was amazingly decorated. There was a disco ball centered in the center of the room, with a food tabe directly to my right. The song, 'Amazed' was playing. There was a DJ controlling the music, and at least one hundred Fledgings dancing on the dance floor. Stark grabbed my hand, and brought me on the dance floor, while everyone split up. He grabbed my hands, and put them on his shoulders, then he put his hands on my waist. We smushed ourselves into eachother. We fit together nice, hard against soft. He slowly bent, and kissed me. It was warm, and soft, but passionate, also over to soon.

"I am going to remember this moment forever.." I whispered.

"So am I." He whispered against my lips. "Remember were soulmates. Forever."

"Forever." Then he kissed me again. Only this time he wasn't hesitant. My arms went up around his broad shoulders, while his hands went to my waist. I felt a tap on my shoulder. He broke the kiss, and I turned my head around, only to see Erik standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. Do you want to dance?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure." I said. Stark let go of me, smiling. I blew him a kiss.

Once Erik, and I started dancing, we also started talking.

"I am so sorry, for being a jerk all this time." He whispered.

"It's okay. I am sorry for the stuff I have done too." We hugged.

"Friends?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Friends." I agreed.

The song ended, and we broke apart. Stark, and I walked over to the snack table. They had a huge variety of chips, and pops. They had _Doritos, Ruffles, Pringles, Lays_, and much more. Also, for the pops they had _Crush, Dr. Pepper, Coke, Pepsi, Sprite,_ and more. I grabbed _Ruffles_, and a _Crush_ pop. Stark gabbed _Pringles_, and a _Dr. Pepper_. We ate those, then we went back to the dancefloor. Stevie Rae, and Dallas were dancing- well, kissing was the right way to put it. They were making out. Of course, that is what Aphrodite, and Darius were doing too. Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Erin were out of sight. Erin had come to the prom with a boy named Drew. Shaunee ended up coming with the new Fledging, Shane. I spotted them, then, over on the seats by the wall, making out. I rolled my eyes.

This night was the best of my life, truly, a night to remember. Stark, and I kissed, melting our emotions together, as we enjoyed the rest of our night together.


	21. Choice

We all left the prom, exausted. Ever since we defeated Kalona, my life has been perfect.

"Zoey?" Stark asked.

"Yes?"

He knelt on one knee, "Zoey Redbird, High Priestess, of Nyx, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whispered. He sprang up, and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you, Zoey." He said, with no hesitation at all.

"I love you too, Stark." I said, a tear escaping my eye.

We continued our life, blissfully, happily, and romantically. Somewhere in the distance, we heard cheering.

**THAT WAS MY FINAL CHAPTER! THE STORY IS DONE! I WILL TRY TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, ASAP! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**-Jessica.**


	22. Author's Note

**Hello everyone,**

**As you have read in my final chapter, my story is completed. I will be writing a sequel to this story called, Stolen.**

**Please comment! Please! On my life! I need an honest opinion!**

**Luv You All Lots! **

**-Jessica.**


End file.
